


White Water Rafting

by Nellie2018



Category: CI5: The New Professionals, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Chris, Hurt JD, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: This is a crossover story.  Chris and Sam from CI5 are taking a short break white water rafting down the Arizona river.     Their paths cross with team 7 when the trip takes a bad turn.





	White Water Rafting

I’m not sure I want to do this Chris.“  
The American flashed his trademark dimpled grin.  
“Come on Sam. Where’s your sense of adventure?”  
The tall Englishman frowned, eyeing the rubber raft in front of him.  
“I get enough adventure in my job, I don’t think I’m lacking in any way”.  
Chris chuckled. “Anybody would think you were scared” he said staring directly at his partner.  
The challenge was made and Sam knew that he couldn’t back down now or he’d never hear the last of it from his very annoying partner. He sighed heavily and nodded his head before climbing into the raft. How the hell had Chris managed to persuade him to spend 3 days white water rafting down the Arizona river. This was definitely not his idea of how to spend the few days off Malone had given them after tying up the gun-running case they had been recently working on.

A few hours later he was congratulating his partner as he was absolutely loving the experience. The adrenaline rush as they rode the rapids, paddling frantically to stabilise the craft had made his blood flow strongly through his veins and the coldness of the water made his skin glow. Conversation was limited by the roar of the white water and had been restricted to yells and whoops as they crested unbelievably high rapids successfully.  
Eventually, they came to a slower stretch of river and Chris indicated to steer to the side. They beached on a sandy bank and climbed out wearily, thoroughly soaked but grinning like loons.  
“Looks like you enjoyed that Sammy boy” Chris laughed as he watched his partner shake the water from his hair.  
Sam nodded and grinned “I’d never realised how exhilarating it is - it certainly gets your blood pumping.”  
“Much better than being shot at.”  
“Hmm”. Sam took one of the packs from the raft.  
“Hungry?” he asked taking out the packed lunch they had prepared earlier.  
“Starved. I’ll get the beer.” answered the American turning to dig around in the bottom of the raft.  
They lay in the sunshine, sharing the sandwiches and quickly polishing off a bottle of beer each.  
“How far do you think we’ve come?” Sam pondered idly.  
Chris made a quick mental calculation and estimated about 15 miles.  
“We should do about the same again this afternoon. If I remember rightly there’s a decent camping spot just near a bend in the river. “  
Sam stretched out lazily in the sun.  
“Just let me know when you want to set off.”  
Chris smiled and watched as Sam flexed his tired muscles.  
“I guess we can take some time to rest up. Half an hour?”  
“Hmm” agreed the Englishman, his eyes closing as he felt the heat drying his body.

They travelled a further distance that afternoon before pulling into the side of the river near the bend that Chris had mentioned. They camped behind some large boulders, Chris cooking over the open fire. Sam deferred to Chris when out in the wilds. Chris was navy-seal trained and was the more experienced of the pair in the outdoor life. He helped by gathering wood for the fire and setting out the bed rolls and by the time he was finished the stew was ready. They were both tired and hungry and polished off the meal in record time. After sharing a few beers they turned in for the night and slipped into a deep exhausted sleep.

Sam became aware of movement before coming fully awake and he listened, his senses naturally alert. A soft American curse allowed him to relax as he realised that his partner was already up. Cracking his eyes open he noted that the sun was already climbing into the sky and the smell of cooking bacon permeated his senses. Sitting up and yawning, he stretched his cramped muscles, pleased to note that the temperature of the day was already rising.  
“Morning Sunshine” commented the American as he noticed Sam sitting up. “How are your muscles feeling today.?”  
Sam considered the question and came to the conclusion that his muscles were decidedly sore from the heavy exercise of the previous day.  
“Fine” he commented and laughed as his partner threw him a “I don’t believe a word of it Curtis” look.  
“Ok Ok. I’ve found muscles I’d forgotten existed but I think I’ll be fit for another session today.”  
He received a nod of acknowledgement before Chris returned to the bacon frying over the fire.

An hour later they were back in the water and riding the rapids, thoroughly enjoying themselves. Breaking again for lunch they then travelled for another few hours before beaching the raft and making camp. Sam revelled in the time he spent alone with Chris. It had been too long since they had had a chance to relax and enjoy each others company and he treasured every moment.  
Chris finished setting the campfire and couldn’t help but wince as he climbed to his feet. He rubbed his leg, it was sore where he’d banged it against a rock. The raft had capsized a couple of times that day, tossing him into the water but Sam had recovered quickly and had managed to haul him aboard each time without too much trouble. The second time he had banged his lower leg and now he felt it begin to throb. Sam caught the gesture and indicated for him to sit down so he could check the injury. Sighing, Chris sat down and let him look, knowing that if he refused the Englishman would make him. Peeling up the waterproofs Sam critically examined the bruised and scraped shin, gently prodding at the leg. Chris hissed sharply and tried to pull away but was held firmly until Sam was satisfied.  
“Will I live?” quipped the American.  
Sam leaned back on his heels and nodded sagely.  
“I think so. I think it’s just bruised but it’ll be sore for a few days.”  
Chris grinned. “That means that you’ll have to do all the cooking while I rest up.”  
He received a serious nod. “At least we’ll be finishing tomorrow so it shouldn’t be too bad.”  
“What, your cooking or my leg?”  
“Both” admitted Sam with a smile. “Right, you rest up whilst I get everything sorted out. What’s for dinner?”

The next day, as they pulled the raft towards the water’s edge they noticed a large raft float by filled by 7 men. They waved a brief greeting and waited a few minutes before taking to the water, giving the previous rafters time to get further down the river. Favouring his sore leg Chris took up his usual position on the right and, after checking their supplies were secure, they paddled out into the current. They soon hit the rapids and were thoroughly soaked as the craft was tossed around. Sam grimaced as he felt the muscles in his arms protest at the continuing punishment but he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as they were continually splashed by the cold water. They travelled for a few hours, riding short sets of rapids then paddling lazily in the quieter runs of the river, enjoying the hot sunshine on their skin. They turned a corner in the river and could see the other raft in front of them in the distance. The several men were paddling furiously as they entered a particularly fast set of rapids. Suddenly, the raft reared up on its end and Chris and Sam saw one of the occupants flung out. Chris shouted to Sam to keep paddling as he kept his eye on the dark head. He was aware of the men in the other craft trying to manoeuvre around in the current but they were struggling against a very heavy back wash. In horror, Chris and Sam saw the dark head flung against a rock midstream and saw the body go limp. Chris called back to Sam, indicating for him to try and get the craft as near as possible. As they neared the man in the water Chris reached down and tried to grab the lifejacket. Twisting awkwardly, he managed to get his hand under the fastenings and began to pull. They hit a large backwash and the raft suddenly twisted to the right. Chris screamed out in pain but kept his grip on the unconscious man, frightened to see that it was only a boy. With a surge of adrenaline he got a grip with his other hand and pulled him into the raft, collapsing on top of him. Sam saw that the other raft had managed to pull to his side and two of the men jumped over into his raft. Taking their paddles they furiously fought the rapids until they came to a smoother stretch of water where they pulled into the side.  
Gasping from the effort, Chris had lain in the bottom of the craft, not sure that he could move even if he wanted to. He pressed his weight into the boys body, keeping him safe whilst they rode the last few rapids. When he felt them moving into the shore he managed to raise his head and look up at Sam.  
“Chris, you ok?” he called, finally being able to help his obviously injured partner.  
Chris nodded numbly and felt another man close by gently pull him back from the boy’s body.  
“JD, JD can you hear me?”  
“How is he Nate?” asked a dark man, his bushy moustache dripping with water. He was peering down in concern at the dark skinned man who had pulled Chris away.   
“Give me a minute Buck” muttered Nathan busily examining JD.  
“Nathan?” pleaded Buck “Is he ok?”  
Nathan found that JD had hit his head and was now sporting a deep gash which was bleeding profusely. Checking him for other injuries he was relieved to find that he had escaped with just a few bruises.  
He turned to the frantic ladies man. “He’s got a pretty nasty gash on his head but I think he’ll be ok. Here, help me get him up.”  
Buck moved in, his whole attention on his ‘little brother‘, inadvertently ignoring the CI5 agents.  
However, Chris Larabee was not so focused and he watched the dark Englishman come to sit by his friend observing their obvious closeness.   
“Come on Chris. Let’s get you out of here.” murmured Sam as he saw his partner turn pain filled eyes towards him. He put his arm round Chris’s shoulders but suddenly pulled back at the harsh cry.  
All eyes turned to the injured man as he dropped his head, his eyes filling at the pain in his shoulder.  
“Where do you hurt Chris?” asked Sam in concern.  
“I think my shoulder’s dislocated. When I grabbed him, the raft turned quickly.”  
Ezra grimaced in sympathy, he knew the pain of a dislocated shoulder joint having suffered it several times in his life. Moving forward, both him and Chris helped Sam lift Chris from the raft and onto the rock strewn shoreline.  
Chris Larabee looked up at the dark Englishman. “Don’t worry. Nathan is a paramedic, he’ll sort him out.”  
He looked down at the injured man and put his hand on his knee in a gesture of comfort.  
“Thank you for getting JD. I don’t think we would have got there in time.”  
Chris smiled up through his pain and nodded slowly. “You’re welcome. Chris Keel by the way and this is my partner Sam Curtis. Don’t think I’m being rude but I won’t shake your hand just yet.”  
Chris smiled “Chris Larabee, and these are my team.” He made a wide sweeping gesture taking in everyone. “ This is Ezra Standish, the man mountain over there is Josiah Sanchez, over there securing the rafts is Vin Tanner, looking after JD is Nathan Jackson and acting as Mother Hen is Buck Wilmington,”  
“How’s JD?” asked Chris, gasping as another pain shot through his shoulder.  
Nathan heard the gasp and turned his head.  
“He’ll be ok. I’ll need to put some stitches in but he’s already coming round.”  
He turned his concentration back to his patient. The dark haired young man’s face was stained by the red blood and Buck gently dabbed it away.  
Becoming more awake, JD groaned as his head span. “Buck?” he called, crying out for his ‘brother’ knowing he wouldn’t be far awayy.  
Buck gripped his hand and said “It’s ok JD. You’re going to be ok - you just decided to take an extra swim this morning.”  
“My head hurts” he moaned. Buck gripped his hand harder.  
“I know Son. You’ve gashed it pretty badly. Nathan is gonna have to stitch you up.”  
JD could only groan at this information. Nathan looked down at JD.  
“I’ve got to do it JD otherwise the bleeding won’t stop.” Seeing a feeble nod he placed a padded bandage on the wound. “Buck, can you keep that there. I need to go and check on JD’s guardian angel.”  
Buck nodded, only now seemingly realising that the other man was hurt. Turning his head towards the other group he saw them gathered around someone sitting on the ground. He felt JD move and turned his attention back, deciding that JD needed him more at the moment. He would thank the other man later.  
Nathan walked over to Chris and knelt by his side. With Chris and Sam’s help, his t-shirt had been removed and the bruising and displacement was easy to see. Sam was talking quietly to him but Nathan wasn’t sure how much notice the injured man was taking.  
Moving out the way Chris Larabee stood beside Ezra watching as Nathan gently examined the wound.

“Hi, I’m Nathan.” he murmured as his experienced fingers felt around the displacement. “Bet this hurts like hell?”  
A small cry of pain answered this question.  
“Can you fix it?” asked Sam, unsure of the man’s abilities.  
“Nathan has extensive experience of this type of injury Mr Curtis as I know to my own unfortunate experience.” answered Ezra, watching as Nathan threw a slow smile at him.  
“Ezra has got a weak left shoulder that has popped out several times over the last few years.” explained Nathan.  
“It’s going to hurt but I’ll be quick and it‘ll feel a helluva lot better when I‘m done.” he continued.  
“How do you want to do this?” asked Sam.  
“Can you move behind him and hold him around the chest. I’ll need to pull his arm straight and it should pop straight back in.”  
Chris swallowed the bile that rose in his mouth. “I don’t think I needed that much detail.” he muttered as he felt Sam move in behind him and hold him firmly.  
“Ready?” asked Nathan and receiving a stoic nod he grasped the arm and pulled it straight. The joint popped into the socket with an audible snap and Chris screamed and passed out. He came to, with Sam still holding him and Nathan tying a sling around his neck, strapping his arm across his chest.  
Offering up a weak smile to the dark medic he muttered. “Thanks Nathan. You’re right it does feel a helluva lot better.”  
Nathan checked the bindings and straightened. “It’ll be sore for a couple of weeks and you’re going to have to have it strapped up for at least a week or you’ll risk it dislocating again. The ligaments will have been weakened and they‘ll need time to mend.”  
“But I’ll live.”  
Nathan laughed.  
“Yeah, you’ll live to raft another day.”  
“How’s the kid?”  
“He’ll be ok. He’ll have a monster headache and he’s not going to like me putting stitches in but thanks to you he’ll live to raft another day as well.” He hunted around in his medical kit and pulled out a packet of painkillers. “Take a couple of these now and try and get some rest.”  
Sam took them from Nathan, nodding his thanks.

Nathan stood and saw that Vin, Josiah and Ezra had been setting up the camp whilst they had been occupied. A fire was now burning, a pot of coffee already on the boil. Both rafts had been pulled up onto the shoreline and stowed safely.  
Chris was now knelt by Buck at JD’s side and he stood up as Nathan returned.  
“How soon can they be moved?” he asked, wanting to get the medics opinion on his patients.  
“When I’ve finished with JD he won’t be in the mood for any more travelling for a while. Chris is ok but his shoulder will be pretty painful for a few days. “ He looked at his watch. It was now nearly 3.30pm. “I guess it would be best if both rested up overnight and we can raft down the river to Jacksonville tomorrow morning.”  
Chris nodded, taking the advice of the medic without question.

He stood up and called to his team-mates. “Ok gentlemen. It looks like we’re staying here tonight. Let’s get the tents up - Josiah can you help Sam with their kit?”  
Josiah nodded and Sam walked over to their raft to unpack their camping gear.   
Chris watched for a minute before settling back against the rock at his back and closing his eyes. The painkillers made him drowsy and it wasn’t long before he dozed off.

They all shared a meal and were sat around the campfire. Buck held JD in front of him, the youth leaning against his ‘big brother's’ chest. Chris lay in a similar position with Sam and the others sat scattered around the blazing campfire. They were getting to know each other.  
“So you guys all work together then?” asked Sam.  
“Denver ATF” replied Larabee and was surprised to hear a snort of disapproval from Keel.  
“I’m sorry our line of work does not meet with your approval.” said Ezra indignantly.  
Sam laughed and explained.  
“We had a run in with one of your lot in Arkansas. Let’s just say that Chris and him had a difference of opinion on how to get the job done.”  
All of the ATF agents suddenly lapsed into silence and Curtis felt that he was the centre of attention.  
Buck was the one that finally voiced the question.  
“And were you working with the ATF or against them?” he said carefully.  
Chris let an innocent expression fall across his face.  
“Sorry guys but you should know that we’re famous gun-runners. Well famous in Arkansas.” He yelped as Sam hit him.  
“He’s joking guys. We work with CI5 - we’re definitely on the right side of the ATF.”  
They all smiled in relief.  
“Shit. I was just wondering how I was going to handle JD’s saviours being wanted men.” breathed Buck  
“A veritable predicament” agreed Ezra.  
“Who was the chief?” asked Vin absently.  
“Zeke Andrews” stated Chris firmly.  
“You’re right. Zeke Andrews is a prick” stated Vin firmly nodding.  
Sam raised a surprised eyebrow. “You know him?”  
Larabee smiled. “Sounds like Vin had the same argument with him. We worked on a joint case a couple of years ago.”  
“So, you guys working a case or just on holiday?”  
Sam grimaced. “This was supposed to be a holiday. We’re due back in London tomorrow night. We’ve just finished up a case and we managed to get a few days off.”  
“Seems like forever since we’ve had a break” sighed Chris.  
Buck spoke up. “I’m glad that you did. Without you we’d have lost JD today.”  
“Buck” protested JD quietly. “You’d have got me out of there.”  
He felt Bucks arms tighten around him.  
“No JD. We were struggling against the current. By the time we would have got to you, you would have drowned.”  
The youth paled. “Shit.” he turned his head slowly to Chris.  
“Thank you. If there is anything I can do for you - don’t ever hesitate to let me know.”

“The same goes for all of us” said Larabee. “Anytime, anywhere, anyhow you need us, we’ll be there.”  
Both Sam and Chris nodded their thanks.  
“It’s time our two patients were in bed” said Nathan, noticing both JD and Chris tiring rapidly. He was proved right when both didn’t protest and they were soon tucked up in their respective tents.  
After sharing a few beers, the rest of the team and Sam retired to their beds and the night passed peacefully.

The next day they were up early and had breakfasted and packed up camp before 9.00am. The day was warm again and the blue sky peeked over the rocks of their camping ground. Nathan had checked both his patients and pronounced them fit to travel.  
Looking at the two rafts Chris Larabee tried to work out the logistics of their trip down river. Both injured men would have to be secured in each raft and the team split between the two craft.  
Standing on the shore he made up his mind.  
“Right. Josiah and Vin, you go with Sam and Chris in their raft. Me, Buck, Nathan and Ezra will take JD in the larger raft. Everyone happy with that?”  
He received nods of approval from the assembled company and they all moved off into their appropriate raft. Setting off first, due to their heavier weight they swung out into the water. JD lay in the bottom of the raft, held securely between Nathan and Buck. Sam and the others followed in the smaller raft, Chris sitting with his back against the rear airbag. He wasn’t looking forward to this ride as every movement jarred his sore shoulder but he knew that this was the quickest way of getting to Jacksonville and the way home.

It took about 4 hours but they finally spotted the small town in the distance and it didn’t take long until they pulled up at the jetty of the raft rental company and secured the craft. Helping both injured men out Chris asked Nathan and Sam to take them to the local hospital to get checked up whilst the rest of them unpacked and arranged for transport back to Denver.  
“We’ve got reservations at the Indian Falls Motel.” said Sam. “How about we meet up tonight when Chris and JD have been checked out?”  
“Good idea. We’ll check in as well. I think it’ll be best to give JD another day before he attempts a 6 hour car journey. I’ll see you later.”

JD and Chris were examined at the hospital and Nathan was complimented on his treatment. A change of dressings later, both injured men were released and were transported by taxi to the Indian Falls Hotel. Chris took the advantage of a hot shower and a soft bed and promptly slept the afternoon away. Sam took the opportunity of reporting back to base about their condition and arranged for flights from Denver International Airport for the following afternoon.  
About 6.00pm he decided to wake Chris as they were due to meet up with the ATF team at 7.00pm for dinner.  
Chris mumbled sleepily as Sam tried to wake him.  
Tapping him a little bit harder Sam called his name and Chris lazily opened his blue eyes.  
“Morning already?” he muttered.  
“No. If you fancy any dinner, I’d recommend you get up now.”  
That pulled him from his sleep.  
“I’m starved.” he stated sitting up. He grimaced as his shoulder pulled and saw the flash of concern in Sam’s expression.  
“I’m ok Sam. Just shouldn’t move so quick that’s all.”  
“I called back home. Malone is not too happy.”  
“Malone is never happy.”  
“Backup has booked us an afternoon flight tomorrow from Denver so we can spend tonight with our new friends.”  
“And my new blood brother.”  
Sam raised an eyebrow  
“Your new blood brother?”  
“That’s what JD called me when he thanked me. Told me that we were blood brothers now because I saved his life. Guess that means I’ve got two now.”  
“And don’t you forget it. Nice kid isn’t he.”  
“Hmm. And Buck certainly looks after him.”  
“I thought they were related when I first met them. Buck would certainly make a great dad to JD”  
Chris laughed. “I think he’d prefer older brother but yeah, it’s obvious he thinks a lot about him. In fact they all do.”  
“They’re like a family - not a team of co-workers.”  
“Yeah. Maybe that’s what we’re like.”  
“Hey we’re blood brothers - you know I’d die for you and you’d die for me. I guess that makes us family.”  
They shared a long look and both smiled as they realised the intensity of their words.  
“Two brothers lost in a world of danger, fighting for the good of the oppressed masses and never getting any credit.” declared Sam getting to his feet holding out his hand to help his partner up.  
“Yup, sounds about right” laughed Chris accepting the help.  
“ Now, what time is dinner, I’m starved.”


End file.
